This invention relates to an improved pedestal structure, and more particularly to such a pedestal structure for housing electrical power connections and other equipment.
Pedestal structures such as used for electrical power connections typically employ a base installed on or in the ground and a cover. The connections are made in the top half of the pedestal. The pedestal is meant to protect the equipment and provide for the safety of those in the area. To this end the pedestal must be sturdy, and have insulative properties. In addition it must be free from tampering or opening by unauthorized personnel. At the high voltages often present any wire or conductor penetrating the pedestal through gaps or opening could conduct hazardous electric currents and voltages to outside the pedestal. Failures or defects of the equipment inside the pedestal could also apply voltages and currents to conductive parts which are accessible externally. Separately, the covers, which are large and heavy, must be removed periodically to access the equipment. Presently, in one type of pedestal the securing mechanism is cumbersome and the cover must be tilted for removal which introduces the potential for the cover and/or the personnel to contact energized conductors and components.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved pedestal structure for housing equipment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved pedestal structure suited for housing electrical power transformers and other electrical equipment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved pedestal structure which is sturdy and provides protection against electric shock.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved pedestal structure which provides a simple, tight engagement between cover and base.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved pedestal structure which prevents unauthorized tampering or insertion of foreign objects between the cover and base.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved pedestal structure which prevents failures or defects of the equipment from transmitting hazardous voltage and current to the outside of the pedestal.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved pedestal structure which discourages and prevents attempts to disengage the base and cover by unauthorized personnel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved pedestal structure in which disengagement of the cover and base by authorized personnel is simple and easy.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved pedestal structure which uses few, simple and inexpensive parts to secure the pedestal base and cover against tampering and penetration and yet facilitates their easy and swift authorized disengagement.
The invention results from the realization that a truly simple, safe yet effective pedestal structure can be achieved using a tongue and groove arrangement on the base and cover on one side of the pedestal and a securing mechanism on an opposing side of the base and cover to secure the base and cover tightly together.
This invention features a pedestal structure including a base and a cover. There is a tongue on one side of one of the base and cover and a groove in the corresponding side of the other for receiving the tongue when the base and cover are engaged. A security mechanism has a first portion on an opposing side of one of the base and cover and a second portion on a corresponding opposing side of the other for securing together the base and cover and tightly engaging the tongue and groove.
In a preferred embodiment the tongue may be on the cover and the groove may be on the base. The first portion may include a male threaded member and the second portion may include a female threaded member. The first portion may include a housing for the male threaded member. The securing mechanism may include a biasing device for urging the portions apart. The biasing device may be in the first portion and it may be in the housing. The housing may include a retainer for constraining the biasing device. The male threaded member may have a pentagonal head. The housing may include a locking mechanism for blocking access to the male threaded member. The securing mechanism may include a biasing device for urging the portions apart. At least one of the base and cover may include a baffle for preventing insertion of a foreign object between them. The second portion may include a recess for enabling the female threaded member to adjust for misalignments of the male threaded member. The second threaded portion may include a keeper for retaining female threaded member in the recess. The second portion may include a shield around at least a portion of the male and female threaded members when they are engaged.